powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DYBAD
Preemptive Adaptation Good day Dybad, haven't seen you in heromainia for quite sometime, anyway I saw your comment on the Reactive Adaptation page, the one about Preemptive Adaptation? It's quite a unique and formiddable ability and I hoped to see more of the ability on the Heromainia wiki. You see I plan on using the ability on my character as it is an important strategic element considering its full implications. I originally planned to get your permission to create the ability on our wiki but that would be inappropriate. Please consider, and thank you :) Doomweaver13 00:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dybad, I'll let you know once i'm done. Doomweaver13 02:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Colors Actually, I use 2 methods. First method - A free program called "Pixie" for windows (I googled "pixie nattyware"; it was the first link). When you run it, a small box appears and shows the shade of whatever color your cursor is on. Once you find the color you want, press control+alt+c to copy it and it should copy a hex triplet. Just paste it to the color section and put a "#" in front of it if there isn't already one. Second method - A website with a bunch of colors - http://www.w3schools.com/html/html_colornames.asp. It has a bunch of colors and you can change the shade and mix other colors. Again, copy and paste the hex triplet and make sure it has a "#" in front of it. Good Luck! ^^ Biztek (talk) 21:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Response They are cool. Thanks.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power I hope you enjoy Vitorriq (talk) 16:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Magnificence I like the whole almighty powers theme, your pages are just simply magnificent. Keep me posted on your on all your works okay, Dybad. Please don't tell me that OOC is meant to be above Omnipotence... Gabriel456 (talk) 01:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh,good! That puts my worries to rest. Thanks! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 01:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) OP/N-OP I think that we need a way to somehow include the Interpretations, unless they become part of the in-Verse OP when that gets done, same goes with the Users... and I really don't think that Mother of Existence counts as a full user, she's only Image-verse one after all. Is One-Above-All (Marvel) in Gallery for a reason still? Monotheistic Deity Physiology might count as Full version, it's after all about the single true god, but I'm not certain about it. Otherwise, it's pretty neatly done. We might want to add something to Capabilities to define the details, but I'd say it's about as good as it can get. N-OP has been so neglected that it might use some more work anyway at some point. That all said: well done and congratulations, we may just have been able to define OP a bit more than most professionals ever will. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So the simplest thing would be adding a Note/Trivia to OP that most Users are OP only on their own Verse then? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You might want to do some spring-cleaning here, I don't think you've deleted any posts... at the least those less interesting could go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) There's Edit on the top of Talk, you just go there and you can do what ever you could do with normal pages, in this case delete the posts you aren't interested keeping. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Looking good, I think we can pretty much consider it done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Question May I ask how Complete Arsenal is an advanced version of Omnikinesis? Gabriel456 (talk) 17:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I like it, you did a great job! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, what other powers do you think Oneiric Reality Manipulation would allow? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The Ultimate power? Sorry to trouble you again, but I was looking at this page again, and noticed that each wielder of omnipotence only had In Universe Omnipotence. Which means, at least from my interpretation, that they can do absolutely anything but only absolutely anything in their own verse (implying that they are not truly omnipotent, that there was some sort of exception, limitation, sphere that it is constrained to). I did stumble upon a new power (which I believe you created the page of) that may be the true, unequivocal "mother of all powers" - Omni-Creator. I do understand that that power is not official, but fan speculative. But of all powers listed on this entire wiki, would you consider Omni-Creator to be the ultimate power? (For which I had previously thought Omnipotence to be that such power.) Better put, if you had to pick one, just one, power, to have in real life, would this one be the ultimate? (And if not, which one?) Right now, I have Omni-Creator as my favorite power but I've read some very fascinating and incredible powers, Omnilock, Totality Manipulation, Conceptualization, Causality Embodiment, and Paradox Inducement to name a few.--Buutenks (talk) 23:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for the clarification! I also saw you mentioned the Mother of Existence aka Man of Miracles (Image Comics) as a possible candidate for this new ultra power. But I understand that Omni-Creator is fan speculation, so it is not known that he/she has this grand daddy of all of powers, with other omnipotent beings such as The One-Above-All (Marvel) and the Presence (DC) only being limited to their verse. I believe that that would put the Mother of Existence as the ultimate character if it was true. But as far as powers go, I think I'm going to stick with Omni-Creator as my new favorite power/ability. Thanks again, as always, for your input.--Buutenks (talk) 22:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I also wonder of the possibility of one gaining this "absolutely OP no matter what" power (and one with, as you mentioned, a credible background) that one would have as Omni-Creator when obtaining an Almighty Object. Probably (highly) unlikely but I wonder if it is potentially possible. I've read several speculative powers and perhaps a page like True Omnipotence or Ultimate Omnipotence may be created on this wiki in the future. (I probably won't write it, though, because of my lack of expertise.) --Buutenks (talk) 00:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm. I'm not sure if the Heart of the Universe only consists of the universe or is the heart of absolutely everything - i.e. the omniverse. (Omniverse and Omega Omnisphere are mentioned as two different things, with the latter being the ultimate, but for all intents and purposes, I use the term omniverse to mean absolutely everything, period; totality.) But if Thanos received the power of TOAA, then he would still only have in-universe omnipotence, I believe. On a semi-unrelated note, I am thinking of the top powers that one can have to go beyond in universe omnipotence (not that I am certain that it would actually work). If one were to have Origin Manipulation (eliminates the limitation for totality manipulation, I believe), Causality Embodiment, Omniscience (eliminates the limitation of origin manipulation), Omnilock (outside of everything, including the universe), Totality Manipulation (absolutely everything), and Conceptualization, I think those combined abilities could give the user transfictional omnipotence.--Buutenks (talk) 02:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey, DYBAD, I'm back from a long hiatus! :D I see you've created several new powers while I was gone. My favorite is technomagic. I can't believe it wasn't created sooner. And also, Omni-Creator... I'm kinda confused, so all of the Omnipotents in all verses are the same person, all with varying personalities and appearances? Does that mean they don't share each others memories and only their Essence or Existence? Either way Me likey~ --Biztek (talk) 03:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Omniscience in-universe only as well? Hi again. I was just wondering if the same thing applied for Omniscience (in universe, out of universe, etc.). My guess is that omniscient users are limited to knowledge in their own verse, and from their perspective they know everything but in fact do not know absolutely everything, absolutely everywhere. So I'm just wondering what page/power would equate to absolute omniscience no matter what, or if there is even one. (I suppose that one could obtain this with Omni-Creator.)--Buutenks (talk) 16:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) New Blog hey, check out my new blog!Gabriel456 (talk) 18:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Nonexistence Just need your opinion but should Nonexistence stay as a "specialized variation of Omnipotence" or changed to "sub-power" of OP? Just wondering Gabriel456 (talk) 21:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, if you want Gabriel456 (talk) 21:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but it doesn't seem much difference than Omnipotence. Can you tell me what the difference is? Gabriel456 (talk) 00:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused about NE. If it's to erase anything, shouldn't the applications say "erasure of example here"?Gabriel456 (talk) 11:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) oh, ok Gabriel456 (talk) 12:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) New Power Hey, I just finish with this new power, visit if you have time and actually, I need a little help with it, too ^ ^ Blackwings369 (talk) 20:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me find a limit for Ability Resilience? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) New Idea DYBAD, how do you think about Existence Embodiment, can it make a good power? Blackwings369 (talk) 03:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Response Hi Dybad no problem dude iam willing to answer the question it is allways good to know that people are interested in our pages right? For further information go to SM if you have any other question or critic you can ask go ahead. One more thing i know this is impossible but i would like to fight against you and the abilities you created in this wikia if we had superpowers it could be an interesting match. Dont you think that? Inter kid (talk) 11:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) New page Hi. I decided to be bold and create a new page for true, uncompromised omnipotence -Absolute Omnipotence. I'm not the best writer, but I created a startup in the hopes that others will eventually add on to and modify the page. It's basically like Omni-Creator, but where the one wielder may or may not have created everything, but still controls everything. I'll also add that this power may not be believable or credible, but I've read some pretty unbelievable abilities on this wiki and I do not think this new page I created is that far out from the original ability. As always, I welcome your input. If you believe that this page for any reason is not suitable for this wiki, please let me know.--Buutenks (talk) 17:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. The page was deleted, and I must assume that it was not sufficiently well written or for whatever reason did not/does not meet the standards for this wiki, and for that I truly apologize. I think I'm going to stick to just reading articles.--Buutenks (talk) 17:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I agree omnipotence is fundamentally absolute by definition. But I saw a distinction between in-universe and transfictional omnipotence (which I brought up in the past). The page lists in-universe omnipotent abilities here (e.g. subjective unity, author authority) and includes only one transfictional omnipotent power (Omni-Creator). It's known users are only listed as in-universe. I was attempting to make a transfictional version of omnipotence, in addition to the one you already made that could still be a (albeit very hypothetical) fictional superpower and one that could (very theoretically) achieve in a plot. I honestly thought of Omnipotence to be far less powerful than before, after I read changes/edits to the page saying that it was only in-universe. But thank you for clearing this up and helping me understand what the issue was. I definitely agree that redundancy is something that should be avoided. And just to clear, you said "only the versions/variations may have some flaws/weaknesses". So omnipotent powers, such as Subjective Unity and Causality Embodiment may have some sort of limit but the original page has absolutely none? Omni-Creator is still my favorite power, so thanks for making that page.--Buutenks (talk) 00:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I have one more question. In the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing Part Two, Batman and the Green Lantern (John Stewart) follow Chronos to the "beginning of time", and Batman says that he can reset everything and make himself into a God, to which Stewart replied "only if he gets there first". They stop him just in the nick of time. Would Chronos have become omnipotent, or just some extremely powerful nigh-omnipotent being? Here is the link to the episode video (the specific scene not starting until near the end of the video, around 20 minutes into it, I believe).--Buutenks (talk) 21:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Fictional Continuity "Verse" Hi, sorry to trouble you again, but I just wanted some clarification regarding fictional continuities/"verse's". If you, I, or another person in the future created/became the new author of his/her fictional story, and in that story specifically/clearly wrote about a being who was omnipotent in all verses/universes, dimensions, etc., would it still be considered (for all intents and purposes on this wiki) as being limited to something like Verse Creator or would the user (character) be an Omni-Creator equivalent? --Buutenks (talk) 21:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Uh, never mind. I think I see how that would set a precedent that would inevitably create an inconsistency (i.e. if several authors created a character with so called transfictional omnipotence). I still wish there was, as you put it, an "absolutely OP no matter what" power that could be officially ascribed to a character, but it is what it is. (Though I did see on that page you listed Mother of Existence (Image Comics) as a possible and theoretical wielder of this power. But anyway, sorry to trouble you and take up your time.--Buutenks (talk) 23:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) New Created Powers: Messages from 89thWarrior Hi DYBAD! What do you think of the powers below?: #Sense Theft #Blindness Immunity #Sensory Attacks Immunity #Event Recreation #Timeline Vision Sharing Any comments? Suggestions? Please let me know... 89thWarrior (talk) 19:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hypercompetence Avatar Hello Dybad: If you're the one who changed the image of Sebabtian Michaels on the Hypercompetence page, I kind of liked the previous picture better, the one with him gardening, or whatever it was. Don't mean to be unfriendly or anything, just letting you know, for whatever it's worth. Doctor Cthulhu (talk) 08:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sebastian Michaelis I'm glad someone noticed, at least ^ ^ The previous pic was prettier, but this one better illustrates the power, with various complicated tasks performed flawlessly in the blink of an eye. DYBAD (talk) 09:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I kind of can't tell what's going on in the current image. I don't want to get into an avatar war or anything with you, but is there anyway we could replace it with a full color image? How about this one? Playing the violin is kind a metaphor for being cultured and proficient anyway. Or something else that's not so small and black and white? It's not worth arguing over. Just thought I'd bring it up. Doctor Cthulhu (talk) 10:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) CHECK IT OUT! Yo dybad. check out ma fic! OUT NOW! Addikhabbo (talk) 03:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) addikhabbo Cool DYBAD! Thanks for the comments DYBAD.. and please chill up with Consus... lolz... anyway... I'm not sure, me myself don't know why I am so hook up with sensory powers today.. I wanted to create some unique powers like yours and the others but i think i need to be more knowledgeable about it since it could be a complex task to do or might cause a brain damage to me (lolz again)... When I created "Event Recreation", i really would like to change my past to correct my present and to put into perfection on what will my future be.. it's scary and it the same time cool.. that is why i added the Domino Effect and Buttergly Effect as a concequence or result of the power... I also want to know about your opinion about these ones because I kinda need help with them: #Absolute Lock Manipulation #Power Deactivation #Lock Manipulation #Attack Movement Manipulation Be always cool DYBAD... excited to see you future-ly made powers.. soon. 89thWarrior (talk) 13:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Psionic Bio-Tech Nice one dybab, I think I have a new favourite power. Arrgh, I see it happened again. There's two pages of Verse Creator, one named Omnipotent Creator. I wonder what is making that happen Gabriel456 (talk) 22:27, June 18, 2013 (UTC) not to worry though, I redirected OC to VC Gabriel456 (talk) 22:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Unrestricted Wishes Another incredible power, indeed among the short list of top tier abilities, IMO. I can't help but wonder if one with this power could wish to be the Omni-Creator. I guess not if UW is an in-universe sub power, but I still wonder. This may be perhaps the most omnipotent ability yet. Nice work, as always, on contributing to that page and so many other almighty powers.--Buutenks (talk) 16:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Doctor Physiology: The ability to possess the abilities of a Doctor. Also Called *Shaman King Capabilities Each Doctor is chosen by faith to wield the power to alter reality. The Doctor's abilities work by drawing a detailed mental picture and letting reality build it for them, therefore letting each Doctor to do anything they can imagine. Each Doctor also possessess fifteen extra senses, which include Empathy with every living creature on the planet. Each Doctor also possess the ability to have a different perception of time, allowing for its manipulation, the ability to travel through it in more than one direction, move outside of it, and function at speeds different than the world of the Doctor. Limitations *Though the Doctor can de-create the Universe from the Big Bang or stretch one moment to Infinity, the Doctor seldom uses their power to their full scale. The reason being the Doctors capabilities are tied to the life-span of the Earth. If the Doctor were to attempt a Universal Changing effect, the Earth would pay the price. Known Users *Jeroen Thorndike (WildStorm) Elemental Encapsulation I am planning to create this power and post it on this wiki page but I am not sure if it's acceptable.. what's your opinion about it? There's Firewall Generation already and I want to create the other elements such as the ones below: *Hydrokinetic Encapsulation *Geokinetic Encapsulation *Aerokinetic Encapsulation *Electrokinetic Encapsulation *Umbrakinetic Encapsulation *Photokinetic Encapsulation *Sonokinetic Encapsulation *Cryokinetic Encapsulation *Frigokinetic Encapsulation Tell me what you can say about it DUBAD :) 89thWarrior (talk) 13:30, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes indeed but I already changed it to Elemental Imprisonment and Kuopiofi helped me from making the pages more presentable.. lolz.. feel free to help me out DYBAD since you are really good on creating pages. 89thWarrior (talk) 18:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) New Powers I have created two new embodiment power, I wanted to see if you like them? Form Embodiment and Essence Embodiment. Hey, I have added another power, Form Manipulation. --CNBA3 (talk) 15:30, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I srry to bother you but did like the other two powers I made? --CNBA3 (talk) 22:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New Power I have made the new Emotional Attuned Physiology page, feel free to edit and comment, I hope you like it.--CNBA3 (talk) 00:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New Power Hey, check out my new power: Omni-Perception and tell me what you think :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) hey DYBAD, i am really confused and wanting your help, some people are saying Author A is more powerful than unrestricted wishes and cheat embodiement? i will appreciate it if you wound answer and would be a big help to me :D Hello DYBAD and good day to you dude. I was wondering if you could please do me a favour. On the limitations section of Transcendent Angel Physiology please remove the second limitation below because it only applies to only Castiel. 11:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New Power I made a new power called Mind Imprisonment. I hope you like it. It is another StarCraft power.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Need Help Hey, can you help me with finding any limit for Soul Anchoring? I really can't find one Gabriel456 (talk) 12:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was asleep for that whole affair but it looks like Kingsman already blocked him. Thanks for warning me though! Gabriel456 (talk) 22:16, June 29, 2013 (UTC) That's ok :) Got any ideas? I'm still quite stumped Gabriel456 (talk) 00:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hybrids Embodiment? The Hybrids from StarCraft, what Embodiment would they represent? The Protoss embody "Form", and Zerg embody "Essence", so would the Hybrid be Form/Essence Embodiment? Or are they Life Embodiment?--CNBA3 (talk) 03:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) A New Power Plan Just want to know if what can you say about this power I'm about to create... "Threat Identification", the ability to identify anything or anyone as a threat or not. 89thWarrior (talk) 15:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) hey, what do you think of my new page Resurrection Roulette? :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: {bleh} Taking things seriously? Bah. Though I appreciate the concern, if you think that anything I'm saying is being said with offence taken, I advise you go back and read it again with a grain of salt. I believe I understand Consus' type, and while perhaps I don't expect to get along with him like two peas in a pod or two cannibal midgets in a fat guy's rib cage, I'm sure we can reach an understanding. For now. Yup yup. Thanks anyway though. ~Qofi 00:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Nothing's wrong that can't be fixed, it's just that I was trying to reorganise the page as you and Consus we both trying to leave messages, and the edits keep on superseding eachother. I'll deal with it and then get right back to replying to you properly, just stop editing my page for a moment in the meantime please. ~Qofi 01:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Aheh. Well, sorry about that. It wasn't anybody's fault any more than it was my own, but it's all fixed for now in any case. "Bleh" is just an exclamation of indifference that I said for lack of anything better to say, because I'd normally put my heading on somebody else's page based on the heading they gave me, but your message was under another heading so I didn't know what to do. ~Qofi 01:18, July 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Twasn't a problem, sir! Carry on. ~Qofi 02:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) New power New power, I hope you enjoy Vitorriq (talk) 13:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Naming Advice Hey DYBAD, you got a minute. I need your help on naming. You see, I'm planning on making a page that is like the upper version of my Aura Manipulation. It is more power than Aura Manipulation and is the opposite of Dark Manipulation. The problem is I can't think of a name for it. I just can't decide whether it should be Holy Aura Manipulation, Divine Aura Manipulation, or Sacred Aura Manipulation. I need your opinion on which one sounds better.RnR (talk) 17:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) It's a little of both. Divine beings are capable of possessing the ability as well as sentient beings, but to possibly to a lesser extent.RnR (talk) 17:48, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Call Of Duty In Call of Duty World at War, Black Ops and Black Ops 2 there is the grand Zombies Mode. Unlike Mutliplayer where you fight other players or Story Mode where you follow missions, Zombies Mode is a entirely different story. In said mode you must battle never ending rounds of the undead for as long as possible. Originally it was only that but after a while a story was slowly built. In each Zombies map players can find various 'secrets' that tell the backstory of the series and can complete easter eggs learn what happens next in the story. In each new DLC a new map is added that conintues the storyline. In my opinon the storyline is quite interesting. Instead of simply being told the story players have to investigate the map, even the smallest piece of scenery can be a vital clue. The easter eggs often serve two purposes, to continue the story and reward the player for finding each step and following the clues. Said rewards vary but usually gives them an edge in the war against the undead. If you'd like I can go more into the story itself. Gingoria (talk) 21:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) New Power new power divine and stellar Vitorriq (talk) 13:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Zombies Oringially, Zombies Mode was just simple wave survival with each wave stronger than the last. Eventually Story was put together and hidden within the maps. That means players don't need to uncover the story but can if curiosity gets the better of them. Of course finding all these secrets can be difficult, given the endless hordes chasing you. In fact I believe one of the first major easter eggs encounter was discovered by accident. A misplaced grenade triggered the first step of the easter egg. Many of the radio messages can be found by simply finding them hidden in the map. The story of Zombies alters with each new map, as each new map gives new clues although more recent maps have progressed the story. The story in a nutshell: A scentific group known as Group 935 are tasked with developing new weapons and technology. They experiment with a strange element found in meteors throughout the planet, the element is simply named Element 115 . Element 115 generated tremendous energy allowing the group to develop many powerful weapons and advanced machines such as a working teleporter. However, there was a side effect. Element 115 caused the reanimation of dead cells, in short it created zombies . The leader of Group 935, Dr. Ludvig Maxis , wanted to create and undead army but his creations would always go berserk. Maxis's assistant, Edward Richtofen , developed the mighy Wunderwaffe DG-2 , arguably the most powerful weapon to grace God's Earth.The Wunderwaffe was supposed to be mass produced and distributed to German Armies to win the Second World War. However, Maxis was developing a relation with his assistant, Sophia , and Group 935's work was slowed. Angered by this, Richtofen begin to plot against him. During a teleported test that went wrong, Richtofen was teleported to hidden chamber on the moon where he found a pyramid-shaped device that would become known as the M.P.D. After touching it, Richtofen began to hear voices telling him to take control of Group 935 and get rid of Maxis. Returning to Earth weeks later Richtofen immediatly began to conspire with his fellow scientists to overthrow Maxis. During a teleporter test Maxis unintentionally created the first Hell-Hound . Richtofen took this oppertunity and locked Maxis and his daughter Samantha in the teleporter chamber with the dog from Hell. Activating the teleporter Maxis and Samantha, along with the Hell-Hound, disappeared seemingly killed. After trial and error it was discovered that the M.P.D. was powered by Souls and that after killing possibly millions the device was ready to operate. It was also discovered that whoever entered the M.P.D. could control the undead. However Samantha wasn't killed in the teleporter. Instead she was teleported to Group 935's Moon base and entered the device. Unable to get her out, Richtofen had Maxis found and intended to use him to control Samantha. Maxis instead told Samantha to kill every member of Group 935, which so was only happy to oblige. With his own creations out to destroy him, Richtofen fled to a Group 935 Siberian Outpost. The Outpost held three captured soliders that were experimented on with Element 115 in an effort to create super soldiers. The experiment was a failure, but unintentionally erased each of their memories. With three new allies, Richtofen began to plan his revenge............ This preet much covers the backstory, the next maps in the series reveal what happens next. Specifically Richtofens Grand Scheme and fate of humanity left in the balance. Of course that doesn't mean the past isn't revisited on occasion to give more details. Reponse I see you already made the page. Do you still want me to delete the redirect? Gabriel456 (talk) 00:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright, it's deleted now Gabriel456 (talk) 00:09, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ! :) "Adaptation" sound very good as Evolution's counterpart ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, no, there's not Gabriel456 (talk) 00:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Idea hey, I have a power idea. It's a variation of Power Replication. It's the power to use the powers of others so long as they are in the user's presence. If they leave, the user loses the power. What do you think? I'm just blank on a name Gabriel456 (talk) 01:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I think that would make it confused with Empathic Mimicry, wouldn't it? Gabriel456 (talk) 02:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Presence Replication,perhaps? Gabriel456 (talk) 02:22, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Presence Replication or Presence Power Replication. All I can think of so far Gabriel456 (talk) 02:32, July 11, 2013 (UTC) So...any thoughts? is Presence Replication good enough? Gabriel456 (talk) 02:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's not much but here it is. What do you think? Gabriel456 (talk) 03:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Preemptive Adaptation I know this was your idea, but you gave it to Doomweaver a year ago, who made on it Heromania.Wiki. I just got his permission to make it, and I wanted to tell you. I hope it doesn't bother you or anything. If it does,sorry! I just wanted to know if it was ok with you first Gabriel456 (talk) 16:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) So...is it ok with you that I make it? Gabriel456 (talk) 20:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD I got a quick question? Would Transcendent Angel also be at Absolute Strength If it's Demon counterpart is the same thing? I mean this is God's second most powerful creation in the Omniverse.Raybat (talk) 00:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New Power Vitorriq (talk) 23:57, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New Power I made a new power called Conjoined Physiology.--CNBA3 (talk) 13:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about changing the names enhanced superpowers to superhuman.--CNBA3 (talk) 02:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Hey, tell me what you think of my new [[Reality Alteration Negation|power! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 00:41, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Logic Manipulation Like your edits on LM. Looks much better now :D Gabriel456 (talk) 03:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Question Dear D-Man I was wondering as to wether or not you're french. My reference over the history pages tell me alot about you other than your gender. Just wondering if you're a girl. Toodles. And you should totally make more powers. The one's you've made are incredibly awesome. Contrary to popular belief, Boundless Inner World is actually quite the eye-opener. Till next time. Your Lovely Friend, Jinx. New Power Created Hey DYBAD! I just want your opinion regarding this.. I kinda need help with the Aspects part. Thanks, will wait for your reply. 89thWarrior (talk) 13:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power What would you call the power to take the form of others' worst fears? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) works for me. Thanks! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Response Alright, it's deleted now Gabriel456 (talk) 02:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 02:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Self-Power Transmutation I'm beginning to think that needs to be reworded. Like, if the user can copy/steal powers, they can be changed as well. I thought differently in the past, but now I'm not so sure. Any thoughts/opinions? Gabriel456 (talk) 03:14, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Dr Manhattan Taking a look of that gif where Manhattan blows that guy up, would you say he would count as a user of Biological Explosion? just wondering Gabriel456 (talk) 21:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Stupid question about reality warping but is there an absolute almighty form of this power a final form I should say?Raybat (talk) 21:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Omni-Magic Me again. Hope I'm not bugging you with all these message lol. But do you think Omni-Magic is an omnipotent power? I thought not in the past, but now I'm not so sure Gabriel456 (talk) 00:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi DYBAD hamish7 I could really use your help in improving my page boundless power manipulation it's basically a omnipotent limitless version superpower manipulation feel free to alter my page thanks could almighty link be added to meta ability creation? i'm asking cause I know you created the page? Is this ok?Raybat (talk) 23:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) hey dybad would Absolute Existence be able to use boundary, logic and causility manipulation? and could you manipulate things that arent apart of your existence directly? like controlling reality without having to use your own existence? Before you comment again, I'' deleted the comment chain. The rules are for no religious debates. And without a doubt, that was one or would've started one Gabriel456 (talk) 23:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power Hey, check out my new power: Insanity Projection. What do you think? and of course, feel free to help any way you can! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Which one? Meta Summoning or Inter Summoning? Gabriel456 (talk) 12:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) alright Gabriel456 (talk) 21:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright. It's deleted now Btw, do you think Omnikinesis should remain as an association to TK, or be placed in the Ultimate Level section? I would think that at the ultimate level, the user can control anything/everything with their mind. What are your thoughts on this? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Chaos (Aladdin) I'm questioning whether or not Chaos does have the ability to grant rule free wishes. Genie does say that "he has more power in his whisker than a palace full of genies", and that he, unlike Genies, can kill. But I read below saying that his only limit is fate, which seems to make it clear enough to me his powers are not unlimited or 'rule-free'. I would definitely recommend removing him from the list, only because his powers do not seem to fit the definition, but rather a nigh omnipotent being. I am not in any way intending to attack or criticize anyone who disagrees - I'm just not understanding how he can grant rule free wishes when the Aladdin Wiki seems to me to state limit(s), unless this is just another plot-related exception and I'm just reading too much into it again, or if otherwise there is something I'm not understanding.--Buutenks (talk) 01:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) new categories for the ultimate power I would vote for adding a few new categories for Omni-Creator. I believe that this second nor equaled to none power would definitely fall under and be considered absolute powers, infinite powers, meta powers, primordial powers, divine powers, rare powers, and omni powers. That's just my opinion and a food for thought, of course.--Buutenks (talk) 01:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Future Power To Make '''Hi DYBAD,' I just want to ask about something that I am going to make and be published in the future. Is there any name that you can suggest for a power form of Astral Projection but there are other things besides it.. For example, in this particularly clip from an episode show in our country.. the boy Edison has Astrail Projection and still was able to perform his Mental Manipulation/Pushing powers to others. I am plannning to create this power but not sure if we already have it here on this Wikia.. please let me know on what to do.. thanks and hoping for all your quick responses! Please just leave your signatures on my Talk Page :) By the way, here's the link of the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUpf_t0ZR3A 89thWarrior (talk) 18:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Adding a Picture Hey DYBAD do you know how to add a picture to the infobox? (User:Tsupaman) (talk) 11:41, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Astral Influence Like InterKid suggested, I would use this name and will take your example as a known user.. Thanks DYBAD, you're a big help and I might gonna need your help again in a while.. 89thWarrior (talk) 12:28, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Physical Godhood Hey whats up DYBAD! I want to know more about Physical Godhood and its exact function and purpose if you are willing to answer.Inter kid (talk) 00:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Help! Dudes, A little off topic here, but my page turned out of its normal format. My user's page. Anyone who can return it to normal shall earn a favor from me! Seriously, my page got screwed up and I don't know what to do. A lil help would be nice pleases and thanks. Absolute Existence vs Omnilock hey dude, these two powers seem to be related because both, the user has Absolute existence, above all, what do you think? Vitorriq (talk) 12:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure. It's deleted now Gabriel456 (talk) 02:31, August 19, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 03:04, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Physical Godhood What's up Dybad so in few words you mean PG is yet an unknown and limitless power.The reason I asked you PG true purpose is that I have been wanting to create a page called SCientific Transcendence the problem was that every user was already covered in PG, ST consisted on becoming a god figure trough scientific means (scientific accidents are also included) but the idea is dismissed since PG already covers that.THanks for your explanation I appreciate it.--Inter kid (talk) 19:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) What was the point? Yo, DYBAD, what was the point of removing Causality Embodiment, what was the reason. That's was like my favorite. Master of matter 23:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Idea I was thinking of the death of certain characters like the gods from "god of war" where after they die they have a sudden release of power which causes catastrophe. Or the death of certain Jedi and Sith as they become the force. Or other characters I can't possibly name. I call it "Superpower Death" where the user becomes engulfed in and/or released their powers after or during their death. Ex. After a user of Fire Manipulation dies, their power is release and utterly destroys their body and even the surrounding area.--CNBA3 (talk) 09:13, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm still using it. Well that's fine, but if you think twice, I' am using that for my cartoon. I'm using every power that reqiures everything to a complete god what so ever. That includes complete Omnipotence. Just want to make that clear. And that power is my top favorite. Minerva's War God Magic Hey, I am planning to make a power based on Minerva's War God Magic (Fairy Tail) but I am trying to understand the magic. All I understand is the applications to Minerva's magic is that is can remotely teleport any object or oneself. Sap away at one's magical energy. Summon a giant six armed monster. She even says it's some sort of territorial magic. What do you think?--CNBA3 (talk) 19:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, it's Spatial Manipulation.--CNBA3 (talk) 20:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Wish Granting Since URW is omnipotent, do you think Wish Granting is nigh omnipotent? Gabriel456 (talk) 15:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about if Superpower Users could be considered gods back in early times.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Chrono-Telekinesis I'm new and may be being foolish but it seems that all the links for Chrono-Telekinesis such as the one here lead to Time Travel and I don't really think chrono-telekinesis and time travel are the same thing. P.S. do you know why my sig isn't working? (UTC) 18:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Unrestricted Wishes Hello! So I was wondering about the subjective reality and unrestircted wishes, say one wher to lose there mind and their fantasy was to have that power... Could she do that and gain access to the power unrestricted wishes? (writing a story and just curious) Not fantasy. True, no pressure there, but if its Omnipotence. Anything goes, remember "Omni-Creator", the most powerful god ability that I've taken progenic. Those would count as wish granting powers or Unrestricted. It don't necessarily have to be a fantasy power. I think SR and UW is what every godly charcter should have, incounting mine's. Master of matter 05:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Unrestrected Wishes Ok, so that helped me kind of. It's just in the second story she says "Let the apocalypse begin," and then the whole world becomes infested with zombies, robots, dragons, samuri warriors etc. She does have the power in the first story of Subjective Reality, instead of just thinking stuff up and making them reality, can she just say them and they happen? If that makes seance? XD I mess up sometime. I don't mean no disrespect, I've could've swore i put it there. Sometime it blinks in and out. Master of matter 21:17, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog! Basically, what two powers on this site do you think would work well together or just plain awesome together? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:10, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Need help on expanding uaguaguaguag... Thanks! Secret ultraviolet (talk) 13:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Pathifery is essentially subconsciously used, isn't it? I mean, until the user controls their own emotions. Anyways, I've changed my mind, since it'd be essentially Reality Warping. Sorry about that Gabriel456 (talk) 01:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) better than what I would've done. Nice work! Gabriel456 (talk) 12:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If you're interested I was just doing a favor or what not. But here's a story of an AU Harry Potter. Just check it and give a chance. Sorry if I look like some dude selling a product. But I can't help it right now. Chaw! Addikhabbo (talk) 03:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) take a look at my new page: Omni-Physics Manipulation. What do you think? and any help is appreciated, of course :) Gabriel456 (talk) 19:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) HEEYEYEYEYEYEY! Dybad, you seem like a very likable person. Wondering if you could teach me some tips on being more likeable. Also wondering if we could become friends. Even though I'm an american and you're french, maybe we could, you know. Be bro-buds and all that! Darkeden (talk) 08:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Thanks for the advice Dude! Darkeden (talk) 08:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power I made this new power and I think you will like it.--CNBA3 (talk) 21:00, September 13, 2013 (UTC) KEEP IT UP DUDE! Congrats on the new page dude, and again, it's pretty kick-ass! Tswana (talk) 07:43, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Fallen Physiology Hey do you know of any users that would fit in this physiology?--CNBA3 (talk) 23:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Response Just wanted to here your thoughts.--CNBA3 (talk) 00:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC) New Blog Here is a new blog based on Fallen Physiology.--CNBA3 (talk) 00:50, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Virtual Warping You add too many pictures to your gallery. It is quite unattractive and irrelevant to the page. But since it is yours, do as you please. Friendly tip: Don't fill up the Gallery with too much un-needed pictures that don't neccesarily mean anything.Ravenmaxx (talk) 06:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :) You're welcome buddy. Tswana (talk) 09:09, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Omnipotent Featherine Can you give me the link to this "1000 times" thing? Featherine is stronger than witches, since she is a being of the higher world. The difference between lower/higher worlds is undoubtedly far greater than "1000 times". Still is not enough to call her "omnipotent" to me. Although the Creator (without personalities) most likely is omnipotent. Alright. It's deleted now. Gabriel456 (talk) 11:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Dybad We're friends right? As friends, if we are, can I ask you for some friendly advice? Addikhabbo (talk) 02:37, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro So there's like, this girl.. Nah I'm just messing with you! It's about my stories. I'm thinking of making them, but it'll cause alot of money. On one hand, I can finally realize my desires on writing, though I'll be burning quite a bit of my savings. On the other hand, I'm saving money, but for what purpose man? Anyhow, just wondering if I could get your advice. Careful, I'm totally vulnerable right now XD Addikhabbo (talk) 10:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Dybad Thanks yo! I knew I could count on you. I'll do the exact opposite of what you just said. Nah just kidding. Seriously Dybad, thanks. Addikhabbo (talk) 10:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 11:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dude. I'm curious. Is it possible for a nigh omnipotent user of Complete Arsenal to some how become fully omnipotent? Tswana (talk) 09:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well... ...I'd probably ask God to help out or something. Tswana (talk) 10:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Apologies You'll notice that your and havenhaven's comments are now at the bottom of that comment branch in Dual Warping. I wanted to see if I could restore deleted comments (I can, but it takes awhile to show up for some reason) but I didn't know or expect them to be at the bottom of the branch. I admit, it was poor judgement on my part. I hope you accept my apologies.Gabriel456 (talk) 17:05, September 21, 2013 (UTC) New Power Idea Hey DYBAD, I gotta ask ya something. I have this idea for an ability called "Feral Form", but I need to if Berserker Physilogy already qualifies.RnR (talk) 22:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Really? Okay, thanks.RnR (talk) 03:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me.RnR (talk) 03:20, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Righteous! Thanks.RnR (talk) 03:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Some advice please. Dude lately I've been thinking of creating page called Metaphysics Embodiment whereby the user personifies all things metaphysical. Tell me, what do you think? Will the page be a kick-ass success? Or just a failure that'll pass for a candidate for deletion? Tswana (talk) 10:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) OK. Well, then I'm blank (out of ideas) again. Tswana (talk) 11:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey the girl was pretty lol! It's was a good photo.Raybat (talk) 23:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC) The girl before in black.Raybat (talk) 23:48, September 26, 2013 (UTC) TNP Hey, I like the changes you made, looks better now Gabriel456 (talk) 23:48, September 26, 2013 (UTC) guess I'll have to make a seperate page for Transcendent Nephilim Physiology then Gabriel456 (talk) 14:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Remade there, I remade Transcendent Nephilim Physiology, though I could use some help on the applications, to make it different from Transcendent Nephalem Physiology Gabriel456 (talk) 14:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC) TNP Well, Consus has a point. Nephalem is both Angel and Demon (an argument about the four horsemen from Darksiders is what actually caused Nephalem Physiology to be created), not half god and half demon Gabriel456 (talk) 11:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't know about that series, but angels are just celestial beings created by God to be his warriors/messengers. Gods/Goddesses are different beings Gabriel456 (talk) 11:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, you gotta excuse me. I know nothing of the series, though I am reading the wiki, and the "almighty" isn't actually God, in that it isn't all-powerful or ineffable like the God from the Abrahamic religions. I haven't found anything that says that they're angels and are just called Gods/Goddesses, though I did find one part that seems to say that she can summon an angel or something (it isn't really clear, but it does seem that way). It seems more based on the Norse Pantheon than anything else. Excuse me, I could be wrong though. I really don't know Gabriel456 (talk) 12:24, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm at a loss here. I don't really know if she counts or not Gabriel456 (talk) 13:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Logic Immunity Change the name, change the links to the page, that's the rule. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Checking the links on the page you renamed gives a good start, but using Search with the old name should give at least some of the pages too. I don't think CE had that many link to it to begin with, so if those don't work I can only ask you to keep an eye for the older links as you surf around. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Variable Manipulation Hey! This is just something out of the blue but I saw your comment in Variable Manipulation and how it would be a good power for a protagonist. I just wanted to ask: Don't you think it would be a bit overpowered for a protagonist to have that power? The infinite potential with the power just seems like overkill for a main character. (MrTibTibs (talk) 05:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) Remake. Answering this will get you additional questions. If you were given in a situation, involving 500 passengers of two ships, 300 on 1 and 200 on the other, both sinking, and you had time to save only one, which would you save? Your only options are to pick a boat to save. You don't have time to transfer passengers from one boat to another. Doing so will cause further death. State your reason. Boat Everyone on both boats are important, hence the default. After saving 300 passengers on Boat A, the situation repeats itself and people transfer to lifeboats, 200 on L 1 and 100 on L 2. You can only save one L. Again, you can't choose something other than the option given to you, as taking a 3rd option will result in increasing casualties. If you've figured out the logic between my questions, give them to me. Addikhabbo (talk) 08:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Ment-Pathifery Since Dual Warping is no longer Mentifery and Pathifery, do you think it's still a good idea for a page to alter reality via thought and emotion? or is it no longer a good idea? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:01, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think in some cases a Reality Warper, mostly in their beginnings, alters reality without even knowing that they did (I.e, Jesse Turner in Supernatural altered reality but didn't know it until the Winchesters told him so). Just thought I'd ask, thanks anyways, as always, for your help,DYBAD :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:13, October 7, 2013 (UTC) what dd you do to dual warping the page its completly differnet Rika and Bernkastel I hope you realize that many of the questions are still very speculative Initially, Eva-Beatrice was just the dark side of Eva Ushiromiya. However, in a higher world/witch's illusion(Beatrice's catbox)/metaworld she could exist as a separate person. Lambdadelta turned her into a witch named Eva-Beatrice. Now they are separate beings. "Eventually, she (Rika) started giving up, and lost interest in those worlds. That's how I was born..."©Frederika Bernkastel Rika and Fredericka in the higher world. Also Rika uses the name "Frederica Bernkastel" for the first time (Higurashi Saikoroshi-hen), in order to distinguish herself from the "Rika" of that world. She alsosaid that the part of her who lived for 100 years and pulled the strings of fate—Frederica Bernkastel—will continue to exist in an higher world. It is assumed that Bernkastel from Umineko (Erika's duct tape with Frederica Bernkastel's name) is the personality of the 100-year-old witch Rika seperated herself and is the crystallization of only the cruelest parts left over from Frederica Bernkastel (100-year-old witch). Featherine was Game Master in the game where Bernkastel was her piece. But in the manga Hanyuu was shown as Bern's (Rika's) Game Master. Also Hanyuu has been shown in the some Bern's memories ("Au au"). Most likely Higurashi was a game between Featherine and Lambdadelta. So Rika = Bern's human form/past and Hanyuu = Featherine's... avatar/incarnation or something like that. Mii! Nipaa!! PS How about power like Higher-dimensional being physiology/existence (Users: 5d Imps from DC, Mars Demonbane from Demonbane, possibly Impossible Man from Marvel, Witches From Umineko, and any other higher-dimensional being from any fiction). It can be quite impressive ability, given the difference between dimensions. Also, how about power like Super-Time Manipulation? Ability control time outside time. Like higher dimensional time/supertime/hypertime/metatime. (Users: Featherine from Umineko, Nyarlathotep and De Marginy's Clock from Demonbane) ---- About links 1 2 3 - Umineko Ep6 (Novel; manga is not translated to English) 4 - Umineko Ep2 (Manga Chapter) 5 - Umineko Ep3 (Manga Chapter) ''Hey Dybad! What's wrong bro? Need any help? I can be of virtual assistance. Help Request Hey, can you help with Oneiric Reality Manipulation's capabilities? I think it's kind of lacking, but I'm not sure how to word it, exactly Gabriel456 (talk) 22:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot :) I really appreciate it ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 22:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Alot better. Good job, DYBAD and thanks again :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Name Clash Cool power, but the also called named clashes with the name of one of my pages: Recreation. I suggest either taking it down, or finding some other name for my page in order to avoid confusion. I ask, so I could get your opinion before doing anything Gabriel456 (talk) 21:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was asleep for that. I didn't delete it, Kuoipofi must've. Sorry for the misunderstandingGabriel456 (talk) 11:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) You and Consus I know I probably shouldn't get involved but out of curiosity what is up with you and consus. Almost every time I see you guys talking: about Consus thinking you as a physco and you thinking consus is a hyprocrite. I am just interested on your relationship with him/her (someone referred to consus as "she" so.....) Lightbuster30 (talk) 00:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) You know if you want I could be a mediator in this situation and help you 2 out. Lightbuster30 (talk) 03:24, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright then I just wanted to see if there is anything I can do, I mean how can a wikia funtion properly if the relationships between staff arent? Lightbuster30 (talk) 12:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Well when I say staff I mean the individual users. I consider everyone a part of the staff since anyone (save for anons) can creat and edit pages. To be honest I really just need something to discuss; I am one of those people who uh.. oh damn whats the word again....oh yeah I am a socrate. Lightbuster30 (talk) 22:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hey DYBAD, I have this idea for a power I wish to talk to you about. RnR (talk) 22:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Conceptual Lordship Hey man, this impressive power, but I have a doubt Say that an entity can not be conceptualized as this addition (say God), he has mastery over the concepts because the created? Vitorriq (talk) 22:07, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Take your time,man. Anways this ability has to do with the user having special restraints on them that are linked to their power. It places a bit of hold on the user's powers, so they'll have to keep their power on 24-7 if they ever want to use it. However, there is a plus to this. The longer the restraints on the user, the stronger their power grows. An example user of this is Yusuke Urameshi having Spirit Cuffs from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Here's the explanation of what they are: Spirit Cuffs : Genkai placed these on Yusuke in order to increase his spirit energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle spirit energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. RnR (talk) 23:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions Hi. I have a couple of suggestions. First, regarding Omni-Creator, I think it may be more accurate to change it to Category:Power with no known user. I know you mentioned MoE as a speculated user, but I thought we only put users who are known to possess the power on the users list. My next recommendation would be to move Totality Manipulation (which was recently changed from having God possessing that ability to no ''known user having it - see http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Totality_Manipulation?diff=next&oldid=411238) from in-universe to trans-fictional omnipotence. The page explicitly says everything. That being said I can understand that others may interpret the text, definitions, capabilities, etc. differently than me and come to a different conclusion.--Buutenks (talk) 03:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Help Request Hey DYBAD, I really want to start my own page of Onmyoudou but I don't know where to start. I already made some research but I just don't know how I could make it so that its interesting and understandable like you did. I don't want to ask you to do its for me as I want to do it on my own so if you have any tip, pls help me. JRZTT (talk) 07:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm new on this and I'd like to know if Freddy Krueger can be considered as Omnipotente (at least in the Alternative Dream Universe) Thanks a lot! Hi! It's me again, I forgot I had another question: Is there any super power to do anything fast and perfect? It'd be like something beyond efficacy... Zebyper (talk) 19:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Zebyper Hey! Sorry for bothering I just need to know if the Omnicompetence could be considered as the way to do everything fast and perfect, with no mistakes at all Zebyper (talk) 17:48, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Zebyper If the "REAILTY DREAMING" basically changes the reality according to the user's mood, is there any risk that the user cannot control this power? Zebyper (talk) 19:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Zebyper Hey I noticed on the meta probability physiology page the "new limitless ability" question was asked. Which admin would you recommend talking to about a possible ban? Death horseman94 (talk) Slow down No offense but would you please slow down your creation ^ ^. I don't even have time to read one and another just come and knock at the door. Lost internet for nearly a week after a huge storm is bad enough. Blackwings369 (talk) 07:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm so curious about his power http://strike-the-blood.wikia.com/wiki/Kojou_Akatsuki "He is able to control one of his Familiars and summon it properly once he drinks Yukina's blood." What power should be? It must be relative about blood power. :/ Magaruradyne (talk) 11:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Blood Summoning? I think I will talk to admin for sure. :P Magaruradyne (talk) 11:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, His power is summoning through blood. Magaruradyne (talk) 14:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Redirect was deleted. Create away! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:23, November 18, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 00:37, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's odd. I deleted the first comment, but it counted it for both pages, during which it transferred me back to Nanite Mimicry, but Techomorphism still reads "17 comments" despite the deletion. Don't know what's going on Gabriel456 (talk) 00:48, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah, there we go. Just visited the Technomorphism page now, and comments are gone (still reads "17 comments" above, though) Gabriel456 (talk) 01:18, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You're quite welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 01:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Minus vs The One Above All? Let's make it a little funnier: Minus vs The One Above All? Who wins? Zebyper (talk) 19:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Zebyper I have a fantasy If a person had the powers of The-One-Above-All could use them in the real world? Zebyper (talk) 21:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Zebyper Fluid layout has arrived Does this explain it? It's wikia-vide change. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:24, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if it can be changed back , it seems like a major change in wikia Gabriel456 (talk) 12:45, December 5, 2013 (UTC) There isn't one, and you're not the only one to dislike it. You might find something from Wikia Community, or at least let them know your annoyance, but I doubt it matters to them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:22, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Quick question Why do you think minus belongs on the Ultipotence page?? The only power I've seen her display would fit Reality Warping.-Marc Zaddy (talk) 19:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC)